ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan: Story of the Future
Gohan, Son of Goku I'm Gohan, I am the son of Goku, the strongest person on earth. Too bad, he's dead now. I was always trying to become stronger, but I was to late. A heart virus had killed my father, and now it was up to me and the rest of the Z-Fighters to kill the andriods. "''Krillin! Hold them off!"'' I say, as I watch Yamcha get a hole right in his chest. As the androids walked slowly to Krillin, I grabed Tien and threw him out of the way, 18 quickly punched Tien, Killing him. Krillin stood back, awaiting for what was to come. 18 and 17 stood next to eachother, they both shot a yellow beam into Krillin. "''Krillin!" I screamed as I tried to kick, but I quickly ran to avoid getting killed unlike the others. As I ran into my house, I jumped ''"''They're all dead!" I screamed, crying. ''"''No! I can't let this happen. N-N-'''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, making all my rage into my aura, everything breaking as my mother stood back. ''"''I am Gohan! THE SON OF GOKU! NOBODY WILL KILL MY FRIENDS!!!" I screamed, knowing my father was watching. I stoped. But my power still rowared inside of me. ''"''What should I do... To stop me from killing you. Androids." I said to myself. The power, I felt like I could turn into a Super Saiyan. ''"''I will train, everyone. For you Dad, and Piccolo. I will become stronger than all." I said, walking up to my room. I looked at the box my father had givin me when I was a kid. I open it and see a dark orange gi. My hair, resembling my fathers. ''"''I will avenge you. Father." I say, felling a tear come out of my eye. Training, 2 months later. ''"Kamehameha!" ''I scream, shooting the blue beam from my hands. ''"''I do know how to do it. Cool." I walk over to my house. ''"''Mom! Grandpa, I'm done training." I scream, sitting on the couch, as I proceed to watch TV. ''"''Honey, you need to lay off the training, you're only 13 and you were training like your father was last year." My mom says, I know she doesn't want me to turn into a... Super Saiyan. I walk out of the room. ''"''Androids... You will pay... AHHHHHHHH!" Chi Chi watched as her son was turning into, to her thought, was a monster. ''"''Son, I've never seen you like this! I know your friends died but, you can change things, become the good thing on the earth!" ''Chi Chi shouted over Gohan's aura. Gohan's hair began to turn yellow. ''"''They can't be wished back. I will become stronger. ''STRONGER!"'' I screamed, my Aura blasted around me. And my hair turned yellow. ''"They will... '''PAY!" I screamed, as my muscles grew and my hair blasted. ''"''I am a Saiyan. The pride of us, cannot be resisted. I am a Super Saiyan." ''I said, knowing the androids would come soon enough. As I saw the androids fly to me, I blasted my aura and ran, making sure my house wouldn't get blown up. "KAMEHAMEHA!" I screamed, blasting the blue beam at 18, who fell witht he blast on her chest. I grabed my sword and through it at 17, who easyily blocked it. "Super Kamehameha!" I screamed, shooting the blast at 17 who got hit and ran away. My power was at it's peak. Would it be like that ever again? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen Category:Future